A Lady-to-be Should Eat Splendidly!
is the second episode of ''Lady Jewelpet. It first aired on April 12, 2014. Synopsis Momona has decided to stay in Jewel Land and become a Petite Lady. But she still has many problems to face, like her kiss with Cayenne. Not to mention the fact that the other candidates are all more lady-like than her. Plot Momona is feeling glum as she looks over at all the other Petite Ladies, noting how much more graceful and eager they are than her. She recalls Cayenne's remark questioning whether she was really fit to be a candidate, and she begins to wonder why she was chosen in the first place. Ruby suddenly appears, saying that it doesn't matter, and tries to cheer Momona up by assuring her that she is the best lady candidate. Momona asks Ruby what she liked about her that made her choose her. Ruby acts awkwardly and points to one of Momona's braids, exclaiming that it is very lady-like. Momona is confused, and Ruby adds that her pinky finger is nice as well. Momona doesn't appear to be convinced. Ruby says that she just thought Momona would do, and quickly takes her to go do some training. Momona does vigorous exercising with the guidance of Ruby. By the time Momona arrives inside the palace, she is exhausted. Many people are looking towards her direction, and she isn't sure why. Whispering can be heard, and it turns out that people are looking at her because of her accidental kiss with Cayenne. However, Momona isn't even sure whether she really kissed him or not. The scene cuts to Cayenne relaxing in the grass. Lillian approaches him and asks him whether he really kissed Momona. He gives a vague response, dodging the question, and Lillian raises her voice at him. She says that it is the first time she has seen him like that, remembering the way he had looked at Momona. His only response is that Momona is amusing. Later, Luea is trying to cheer Lillian up by explaining that Cayenne is just surprised after seeing Momona, and that Lillian is the number one lady in the world. Lillian cuddles Luea happily, and Luea whispers a threat to Ruby. Meanwhile, Momona is heading outside, and many other Petite Ladies are staring at her while whispering to each other. Momona is miserable and wants to go home, much to Ruby's dismay. As Ruby hurriedly tries to convince her that she can't, Charon and Mizuki, along with their Jewelpets; Sapphie and Garnet, come along to help cheer her up. As Momona is revealing to her friends that she isn't sure if she kissed Cayenne, she notices that Lillian is watching and remembers her warning about staying away from Cayenne. Momona again says that she cannot stay, and so Ruby decides that they must ask Cayenne himself whether they really kissed or not. She begs Charon and Mizuki to come with her. They find Cayenne by a rose bush and ask him what really happened. Cayenne ignores the question and starts stating facts about roses. He finds Momona hiding behind a rose bush. He says that the smell of roses doesn't suit her, before walking away. Momona is enraged and her usual spirit is back, swearing that she will get back at the Prince. She is now certain that she will stay at the palace so that she can become a lady worthy of the smell of roses. Ruby is relieved. The others feel that it is strange, but good, that she recovered so quickly. While in the room with the other Jewelpets, Ruby remarks that it is good Momona decided to stay. Luea makes some sarcastic remarks but Ruby does not understand, even though Sapphie and Garnet do. The Jewelpets engage in conversation about what the day's task would be, as well as their partners' scores. It turns out that Ruby and Momona came out in last place, whereas Luea and Lillian came in first place. The bell rings, signifying the announcement of the day's task. After a "Lady Go" sequence featuring Momona and Ruby, the two of them are transported to the Jewel Stage. Lady Rector greets all the Petite Ladies, and then Lady Jewel informs that the task is called "A Lady-to-be Should Eat Splendidly". The girls are to practice at dinner. The Jewelpets give their partners some words of encouragement. Momona makes Ruby promise to not choose Cayenne as a prince. The Jewelpets are trying to determine princes for the Petite Ladies, but after some disagreement from everyone wanting Cayenne, Sapphie thinks it would be a good idea to decide fairly by doing a lottery. They draw straws and Ruby is shocked to discover that the straw she picked has Cayenne's name on it. Ruby nervously meets up with Momona. Momona is cheerful because she doesn't realize that her partner will be Cayenne after all, and she begins training. Ruby teaches Momona important specifications, but Momona makes many mistakes at first. Momona is feeling down because she feels like she did not even eat at all, from paying too much attention to table manners. It is then time for dessert, and Ruby decides that it is the perfect time for a message. Momona presses her pen against the letter and hears words of encouragement. She notes that it is the voice of Lady Diana, and because the pen belonged to a previous owner, she and Ruby realize that Lady Diana was probably training to be a Petite Lady in the past. Continuing the message, Lady Diana explains that while table manners are important, it is vital to remember to enjoy the food because it is the greatest expression of gratitude for the person who cooked it. Perking up, Momona begins to vigorously stuff herself with cake. Meanwhile, the princes are chatting before the task. Levin notes that Cayenne was paired with Momona again, and Cayenne says that it was bad luck. Romeo remarks that Cayenne's previous task with Momona was very interesting because he had looked moved, and he usually is not moved by anything. Cayenne changes the subject by asking who Romeo's pairing is, which turns out to be Lillian. Romeo adds that he will obtain the highest score. The bell rings, and it is time for the task to begin. The first couple is Lillian and Romeo. Momona is admired by the natural way Lillian uses the cutlery, and her relaxed smile. The couple is chatting in a friendly way, and Momona begins doubt herself. Ruby tries to help her regain confidence. Momona asks which prince she was paired with, and Ruby sweats nervously while avoiding the question. Then, it's Momona's turn. However, she runs towards the table and trips over. A prince puts his hand out towards her and Momona is horrified to see that it is Cayenne. He helps her up and leads her to the table. She isn't sure which side to approach from, and Cayenne whispers to her that it is the left side. He pulls out the chair and she sits down, and he then sits in the opposite chair. Black tea is served, and Momona is nervous because she did not learn how to properly consume tea. Then, the pen lights up and Lady Diana's voice reminds her to have fun. Momona understands, and Cayenne mentions sweets. Momona looks to her side to see a tray full of cakes and other desserts. She is delighted and begins to eat one with enthusiasm. Momona says that Cayenne should eat as well, and asks him which one he wants. Lillian notes that Cayenne will not eat any because he does not like sweets. Momona looks at one of the cakes, admiring the decorations, and says that the person who made them put his heart into arranging them beautifully because he was thinking about the person who will eat them. Cayenne listens to Momona's words in amazement and then begins to eat one of the cakes, much to Lillian's shock. The two of them feed each other pieces of their desserts, and the other Petite Ladies watching say that it is like a "first bite" which is done at weddings. Cayenne and Momona are both happy, and then the bell rings to signify the ending of the task. Charon and Mizuki are delighted by Momona's performance, but Lillian walks away in anger. Ruby and Momona are walking through the hall. Ruby is congratulating Momona for her good job, but something catches Momona's attention. She sees Lillian talking to someone obscured by a pillar, which is revealed to be Cayenne. Lillian hugs Cayenne and begs him to say that she is "more important" to him, while Momona watches in surprise. Characters Humans *Momona *Mizuki *Charon *Lillian *Lady Diana *Lady Rector *Lady Boot *Cayenne *Romeo Jewelpets *Ruby *Garnet *Sapphie *Luea Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:List of Lady Jewelpet Episodes